AOG  100 Themes
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: A 100 themes spin-off of my fic Attack of Giygas. Be careful of: evil abominations, Lucas/Ashley shipping, squirrels, madness, and the usual stuff you get out of my stories.
1. 1

_AOG: 100 Themes - 1 - Introduction_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_Spin-off of Attack of Giygas! Please check that when you have the time!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

><p>Hello friends. Believe it or not, but I decided to do a 100 theme spin-off for my Attack of Giygas fic. The first theme is Introduction, so I'm, well, introducing myself.<p>

"Hi Hyper!" said Fox cheerfully, following behind him was Meta Knight and Fox.

Oh god. How did you get in my room?

"It was my fault. I'd say sorry, but I'm not." said a voice. Red clouds appeared, and a cat like figure formed from the darkness.

For crying out loud Giygas, why'd you break my fourth wall?

"This is Introduction, correct? I took the liberty of breaking your fourth wall to have all the recurring characters introduce themselves." said Giygas.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything evil in your world." said Meta Knight. While he was saying that, Pikachu was running around my room, sorting through my stuff.

"Oh hell yes, The World Ends With You!" said Pikachu, finding that game and putting it in his pocket.

No! NO! Return that right now!

"What's up loser!" greeted Porky, walking into the room.

Great. I suppose all of the villains will come in too?

"That's right." said Ashley, also entering the room. Dragging along with her was Lucas.

"Help me..." he cried.

"Wow, I thought your room would be a bit bigger." stated Ridley as he came in as well. He was directly followed by Vaati and Mewtwo.

"This room is dreadful. Have you ever considered cleaning your room?" asked Vaati.

Hey! I'm lazy!

"You could have at the very least picked up the stuff on the floor." said Mewtwo.

Shut up! ...Hey wait, where's King Boo and Tom Nook?

"BLUH!" yelled King Boo.

"Hello!" greeted Tom Nook.

OH JEEZ how did you get in here without having to walk through the fourth wall?

"Shenanigans."

Ugh... Who else is coming in?

"MAKE WAY FOR THE SQUIRRELS!" yelled Not Sheldon. He came out of the broken fourth wall, being followed by Andrew, Jefferson, Joey, and several other squirrels. Fox freaked out.

"OH GOD SQUIRRELS!" screamed Fox.

"Relax, we're not here for revenge again. We're just here to say hi to the readers." said Jefferson.

"I want to go to space." said Andrew.

"'ow come everyone's so weird?" asked Joey.

I ask myself that question everyday. Then again, I'm weird too, so it's not much of a difference.

"CHARGE!" yelled Samus. She came into the room with Snake and Pit. All of them were armed with weapons. "We're taking the chance to destroy you right now Giygas!"

"I'd like to see you try. Not only do you have to fight me, but my minions as well." said Giygas.

"Yeah! We'll kick your ass!" boasted King Boo.

"...I'll be sitting this one out. You weirdos fight yourselves." said Tom Nook, who had no weapons or special abilities whatsoever.

"Come on Lucas! This is the perfect opportunity to kill your friends!" said Ashley cheerfully.

"Uh... o-okay."

"I'm sitting out of this as well. This is stupid." said Mewtwo, going over to the sidelines where Tom Nook and I are standing.

"I'll show you my fabulous power!" yelled Vaati.

"Come at us losers!" yelled Porky.

"Oh you're going to get it now..." said Pit.

"Give me a chance to reload my weapons first..." said Snake.

Stop! No fighting!

"Stay out of this author." said Giygas.

Oh god they're mutinying!

"Hey, if you're going to fight our friends, don't count us out!" yelled Pikachu.

"Combined we shall take you and your cronies Giygas!" said Meta Knight.

"Yeah! You can't beat us! We're the good guys!" said Fox.

"Boss, should we get involved with this?" asked Joey.

"We'll probably get pummeled in the process regardless, SO ABSOLUTELY!" yelled Sheldon. Every party stood each other down; the good guys, the bad guys, and the squirrels. All prepared to destroy each other, my room, and my sanity. They yelled, all charging at each other. I'm not good at describing fight scenes. But after the fight you readers never got to see, everyone except Mewtwo, Tom Nook, Giygas (since he cannot be knocked unconsious) and I were unconsious, and my room was practically destroyed.

What. The. Hell.

"Looks like we win." gloated Giygas.

No. NO ONE WINS.

"We just saw him win." pointed out Tom Nook.

THAT DOESN'T COUNT! This is a spin-off, remember? This fight wasn't official, especially since it took place outside of the realm of the story!

"...Do we have to clean this up?" asked Mewtwo, surveying the damage.

YES. ALL OF YOU. Wake up the other idiots and clean up my room. I am dead serious. And this includes you too Giygas! If nothing is fixed at all, _**I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR SPINES AND-**_

_END_

* * *

><p>This would have been a normal introduction, but normal isn't exactly the norm for me. XD Chapter length will depend on the theme I'm writing for. So, sit back and enjoy this spin-off.<p> 


	2. 2, 3, 4

_The usual laptop I use to type these stories has a crack in it. Gee, what a **goddamn coincidence**. Expect updates to be slower._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 2 - Love<em>

* * *

><p>Pit and Snake couldn't deny it. They were in love with Samus.<p>

Pit loved her for her bravery and heroic acts.

Snake loved her for her skills and her looks.

But Samus never returned the feelings. Back at Smash Castle, both Pit and Snake sent Samus anonymous love notes. The morning after recieving a note, she would burn the note at breakfast in front of everyone. Soon she eventually figured out that they were the ones sending the notes, so she sent them a surprise: a Bob-Omb inside a package. Despite the pain and clear rejection, the two were persistant. And they were the most persistant from between the time they escaped Smash Castle to the founding of GAG (Galaxies Against Giygas), when they were all stuck with each other.

"Samus! I uh, made you a snack!" said Pit. He brought Samus a concotion he made out of various island fruit.

"Thanks Pit. That was very thoughtful of you." said Samus. She took it from him and began drinking. From behind a tree, Snake was watching her and Pit while talking on the codec.

"...and now he's giving her a drink! And she likes it!" yelled Snake into the codec.

"Snake, if this keeps up, any chance at romance with Samus would be gone." said Otacon.

"Hold on Snake, have you considered giving her a gift as well?" said Campbell.

"Yes, but all I can find on this island is fruit and wood and..." began Snake.

"You could try looking for treasure. After all, 'all unknown lands carry great treasures'." said Mei Ling.

"What kind of proverb is that?" asked Snake, confused.

"It's not. It's a basic Zelda tip."

"Hmm.. Well, I'll try looking for treasure. I'll report in later." said Snake. He then spent the rest of the day running around the island, ssearching for any secrets or treasure chests. He eventually came across a huge and totally suspicious rock, which he proceeded to blow up. Falling down a hole, he found a chest, and within, he found a fine piece of jewelry called the Skull Necklace. He couldn't wait to give it to Samus...

A full moon rose up into the sky as night came. Samus stared into it. She was wondering how the others are doing, especially Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu. Are they really traveling across universes to look for these dimensional secrets? Her thoughts were interrupted by Snake.

"Samus! I found something!" he yelled. Samus sighed. Probably another attempt to win her affection. She found Snake at the edge of a cliff. Behind him was the full moon, making things look romantic. She had to admit that this was a nice location.

"What is it Snake?" she said.

"Well, I found this and.." Snake proceeded to pull the Skull Necklace out of his pocket... when he gets hit in the face by a shining arrow. Snake yells, stumbling over and falling off the cliff. Samus scowled at Pit, who attempted to hide the bow behind his back. It was an overwhelming failure.

"...Did you just shoot Snake?"

"There was something flying near him, but I guess I missed..." said Pit sheepishly.

"Riiiight..."

"So Samus, I was wondering if..." began Pit. But suddenly, something shot upward from the water and landed on the cliff face. Pit picked it up curiously and his eyes widened: it was a grenade. Samus had the sense to run away the moment she saw the thing. But Pit was not as smart. The grenade exploded, blowing up the cliff and sending Pit plummeting to the water. He emerged and began yelling at Snake, who was trying to deny that he threw the grenade. Samus looked at the bickering men and shook her head.

This is exactly why love hurts.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 3 and 4 - Light and Dark<em>

* * *

><p>Master Hand was the light within the darkness. The rest of the Subspace Emissary were made up of dark particles, giving them an evil, dark appearance. True, a lot of them are evil, but a lot of them were good and were often misunderstood. That's where Master Hand came in. He had a shining pure white appearance, his glove never dirtied. His tournaments helped train heroes in fights against evil in their own worlds and helped the heroes meet new friends. Do not think of him as a dark being. Think of him as misunderstood.<p>

Giygas was the exact opposite of him. His army wore pristine, shiny spacesuits. If it weren't for their alien appearance, people would assume that they were brave astronauts. But their leader was pure evil. He was literally made up of evil. He was a large void made up of red darkness, with a horrific face in the middle. His physical body was cat-like. Innocent looking. However, this body was just as powerful as his usual form. Do not underestimate him. Think of him as the strongest being in the Nintendo dimension.

Currently, a war between light and dark raged on. The Smashers were Master Hand's trained soldiers, waiting to take down evil. Unless they were villains. In this case, they would only take down evil if they're more powerful than them. Nevertheless, the Smashers represented the good side. Giygas had his own army that was made up of his own evil. Then there were the armies of his subordinates: the Pig Mask army, WarioWare fans, Hyrule monsters, the undead, and the defected Melee Smashers. Together, the dark side was a formidable force. The light side and the dark side both had it's strengths and weaknesses, and was reasonably matched. This just raises one question:

Who will win?

* * *

><p><em>If a chapter isn't long enough, I will combine it with other chapters. I don't want to waste people's time with short chapters. Longer chapters also waste people's time, but it's acceptable. =P<em>


	3. 5, 6

_AOG - 5 - Seeking Solace_

* * *

><p><em>Um, Ness? Are you getting this? This is Lucas. You told me that you got psychic messages from Paula, so, um, I'm trying it as well. Are you getting this message? Please? I hope you're not in trouble, because I need help too.<em>

_There's this girl Ashley that's on Giygas' side. I'm currently being foced to serve her... and... and she keeps practicing her spells on me and she stabs me all of the time. At first, she did it just to make sure I obey, but now I think she does it just to see me bleed and cry. She's really mean, and, well, evil obviously. If I disobey her, she'll blow up my head. And that's not nice._

_But, um... I guess she can be nice. But that must be from the spiked food she's giving me. I know it's spiked, but I'm losing hope... and it's actually pretty tasty. Well, she can be nice. Sometimes. She gives me omelettes, she let's me play video games with her, she'll give me a chance to destroy all of you guys... Oops. Spiked food talking. Makes me feel loopy. Also, um, she's pretty cute. I guess. Don't tell anyone I said that! I don't know what she'll do to me if..._

_Anyway, can you find a way to get here to the WarioWare Universe? I can't take much more of this. I'm losing too much blood, I keep collapsing, and oh god the random stabbings and unnecessary torture. Give me a sign if you're listening... ..You're my only friend..._

_...Please..._

_...Ha..hahaha! What am I saying? I don't have friends. My life's a miserable wreck. Ashley told me so. She's... actually pretty spot on. Half of my family dead... father ignored me for three years to look for my brother... said brother commited suicide... only friends a dog and two weird adults. I don't have any true friends. Are you even my true friend? Have you been lying to me? Ha, I'm onto you. You're friends with Ashley, aren't you Ness? It's been one big lie, isn't it? **ISN'T IT!**_

_Wait, no, what am I saying? I'm sorry I told you that you're not a true friend! You are! My mental state isn't exactly the best..._

_Ness?_

_Are you there?_

_Please help me..._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 6 - Break Away<em>

* * *

><p>The Melee characters were furious. Once again, they would be excluded from yet another tournament. What will become of them? They were only allowed to hang around due to Master Hand being incapacitated, but he'll be back by next tournament. Would he allow them to stay with their dear friends? What would become of them? Would they become as forgotten as Pit? OHGEEWAITAMINUTE. He's getting a new game too! Whoopidy effing doo.<p>

That's when they were approached by Porky, one of Giygas' minions. He offered them a job. A purpose. Join them in their conquest of the Nintendo dimension, or be destroyed with the other Smashers. Normally, any sane person would object to it. However, most of the Melee characters had gone insane by that point, and Mewtwo was too consumed with rage to see right from wrong. So of course they joined. As long as it gave them purpose, they would be happy to work with Giygas.

So the Melee characters waited. They waited for the moment to break away from the Smashers, the people that no longer wanted them. Soon, Giygas would arrive, and that's when they'll make their move.

Patience. Wait first, revenge later.

* * *

><p><em>That was a rather short chapter, and HOLY CRAP. The serious-to-humor ratio is higher than it's ever been! NO! Must... write... more crack... for next chapter...<em>

_The insanity... I feed off of it..._


	4. 7, 8

_And so we take a look at two minor characters. Both of them will most definitely not be important._

* * *

><p>AOG - 7 - Heaven<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BLEEP BOOP BLEEP<strong>

Mr. Game and Watch made his usual beeping noises as he fell into the ground. Where was he? He wasn't quite sure. The only thing that he did know was that he stole a Warp Star off the Halberd as it crashed. He had been flying nonstop until he flew in through a portal of some sorts.

_Please rise..._

He looked around in surprise. Who's talking? He got up and examined his surroundings. He was somewhere in the clouds, with golden streaks of light coming out of them. Stone platforms supported Mr. Game and Watch as he walked. Where was he?

_This way..._

The 2-D man followed the mysterious voice hoping that she would have some answers. He walked for what seemed to be an eternity until he came to a stone palace of some sorts. The sun shined above, casting it's glow on the palace, making it even more foreboding than it already is.

_Enter..._

Mr. Game and Watch pushed the doors open. A shining hallway was behind it, with a red carpet streaking across the floor. At the very end of the hallway was a green haired woman wearing silky majestic robes. She waved. For some reason, she seemed familiar to him...

"_Hello. My name is Palutena. Welcome to heaven._" greeted the woman. Then, something clicked in Mr. Game and Watch's head. Now he remembered where he saw her: he always saw Palutena everytime Pit did his Final Smash. Wait... Palutena's a goddess... and this is heaven... oh... oh no... This isn't happening.

"WAIT, I'M DEAD!" cried out Mr. Game and Watch.

"_Hold on, I just said heaven because-_" Too late. The character collapsed flat-ways onto the floor, like a piece of paper. Palutena sighed and did... goddess magic, bringing Mr. Game and Watch back to consciousness. He continued to faint and panic. In fact, he collapsed at least 6 more times before he could calm down.

"SO, AM I..." said Mr. Game and Watch, still trying to catch up.

"_Don't worry, you're not dead. This is merely heaven in a sense. You're actually in Skyworld. I'm Palutena, the goddess of this universe and Pit's superior._" said the goddess. Mr. Game and Watch then gasped.

"WAIT, IF YOU'RE A GODDESS, THEN YOU CAN HELP MY FRIENDS AND FIGHT THE GIYGAS GUY! WE NEED HELP YOUR GODDESS-SHIP!" But to Mr. Game and Watch's disappointed, Palutena shook her head.

"_My godly powers only work in the universe I belong to. Otherwise, I'm just a powerful fighter in other universes, but not powerful enough to take on a being like Giygas._" said Palutena. She stared out of a window, overlooking her cloud kingdom. "_Even if I had the power to help your friends, I cannot abandon this place. Rumors have been stirring recently that Medusa is back. If those rumors are true, then I cannot abandon my kingdom..._" Mr. Game and Watch tried to swallow his disappointment.

"OKAY, THAT STINKS. BUT WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS?" he asked. Palutena smiled.

_"I have confidence that your friends can fight off this threat. Through all of the fights I watched and what I gathered from Pit, your friends are strong enough to overcome this 'Giygas'._" she said reassuringly. _"Until then, you can stay here, where it's safe._"

Mr. Game and Watch joined her at the window. It indeed looked safe. The sun was shining as beautiful clouds rose through the sky. Various beautiful temples and stone structures dotted the clouds as angel like beings flew around. Yes siree, this is indeed a safe place.

And safe it was.

* * *

><p>AOG - 8 - Innocence<p>

* * *

><p>"WALUIGI IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"<p>

Waluigi popped out of a vase in the Smash Castle. On the last day of the tournament, all of the Assist Trophies were shut off. However, Wario got to Waluigi's Assist Trophy before anyone could deactivate it. Originally, Waluigi planned to steal some of the stuff in the castle along with Wario and sneak onto the Halberd. However, due to a very obvious and life-threatening problem coming into reality, that plan was post-poned. But then, Waluigi got a brilliant (not) idea: hide inside the castle and attack Giygas when he gets the chance. It was brilliant (in theory)! If he got rid of Giygas everyone would love him (probably not) and they might make him a fighter in the enxt tournament (hell no).

"Now it's Waluigi's turn to be the hero!" said the purple capped plumber, climbing out of the vase. He really has no idea how much shit he is in. Nevertheless, he strutted through the castle, looking for the omnicidal demon so he could beat him up with his... tennis racket. ...Yeah, Waluigi's not a very good planner.

"What the hell?" said a boy's voice.

Waluigi turned and saw two children. To us, we know them as the Enfante Terribles, Ashley and Porky. However, Waluigi saw them as ordinary children. Normal, innocent children that wouldn't harm a soul. Porky was confused, while Ashley slowly reached for her wand. Waluigi ran over to the two villains.

"Children! You shouldn't be in here! This place is dangerous! Only a man like I, Waluigi, could fight this Giygas guy!" boasted Waluigi. Ashley and Porky exchanged look and tried not to giggle.

"Okay mister. Your funeral." said Ashley, preparing to brandish her wand.

"Wait!" shouted Porky. Ashley halted to hear what he had to say. "Mr. Waluigi, we're two scared, defenseless, and innocent children who can't escape this place on their own. Can you help us?" Porky tried to keep himself from bursting into laughter. He also tried very hard not to bring out his spider legs, which would very much ruin the ruse.

"What's in it for Waluigi?" said Waluigi.

"Oh, we'll pay you. In fact, I already have payment." said Ashley, deciding to play along. Behind her back, she conjured up a pouch filled with rocks and handed it to Waluigi. But they weren't ordinary rocks, they were rocks painted gold. Any normal person wouldn't be fooled by it. But Waluigi isn't normal.

"Waluigi accepts! Follow me! Waluigi probably knows where he's going!" said Waluigi, walking off in a direction that Porky and Ashley knew led into a dead end.

"What are you planning?" questioned Ashley.

"I just want to screw with him so that the look on his face would be more hilarious when we're beating the crap out of him." laughed Porky. They followed Waluigi around, continuing the innocent kid act so that the inevitable ass-kicking would be more funnier than it should be. After 10 minutes and more than 20 dead-ends, they finally decided to stop playing innocent.

"Mr. Waluigi? We know where the exit is." giggled Ashley.

"Woah really? I mean, uh, impressive. Tell Waluigi where it is because this place is starting to scare him." said Waluigi.

"But if we told you, we would have to kill you." laughed Porky.

"Wait, wha-" Waluigi was pinned to the ground as a spider leg came out of Porky's back. Ashley decided, screw the wand, and decided to take out a knife, which she had recently been practicing on Lucas. Waluigi's face was priceless and was definitely worth pretending to be sickeningly cute children.

"As I learned from Lucas, if I cut here, there would be a lot of screaming. But if I cut over here, there would be a satisfying blood flow." said Ashley, trying to figure out where to cut Waluigi, who still wore the priceless scared as hell look.

"Sheesh, it's always cutting with you, isn't it?" said Porky.

"Hey, after spending years of my existence in a universe where everyone's crazy, finally having the chance to kill things gives me the excuse to be as unnecessarily cruel as possible. Now, where do you think I should cut?"

"I seriously doubt that you're sane."

"So says the guy that implanted spider legs in his back."

"Hey! These are awesome and you know it!"

"WALUIGI'S RUNNING AWAY AGAIN!" The two bickering children turned. Waluigi managed to escape Porky's grasp while they were arguing and was making a getaway. Waluigi ran into the stage teleporter room and teleported before they could see where he went.

"Damn it. Well, at least the look on his face was funny." said Porky.

"Meh. I still have Lucas to stab." said Ashley.

The two villains left the stage teleporter room, putting the events that conspired behind them. What of Wauigi though? Oh, he's definitely not going to be important at all and he'll most likely not appear in the main story. Yep. I'm not lying. However, we all know that Waluigi learned something important that day:

Children aren't as innocent as they appear.

Also the pouch of gold they gave him is the crappiest pile of gold he has ever seen in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, Waluigi is not important at all. Whoever said otherwise is a liar.<em>


	5. 9, 10, 11

_Bluh bluh Homestuck Act 6. Read it. REEEAAAD!_

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 9 - Drive<em>

* * *

><p>"Watch it Jefferson!" yelled Not Sheldon.<p>

"Sorry, I can't turn the wheel fast enough!" screamed Jefferson.

"Let me try." said Joey, pushing Jefferson away from the steering wheel.

"Space is much better than this." said Andrew, huddled with the nameless squirrels in the back of the car. They were currently driving a car around a track, practicing for an upcoming race. They had tailed 'those bastards' to the F-Zero universe after painfully exiting Kraid's body. They heard that 'they' were entering this tournament thing, so they found it as the perfect chance to kill them. If they failed to kill them though, they would at the very least humiliate them by taking their victory away. However, they had some complications. Mainly the fact that they cannot drive.

_**CRASH!**_

"Damnit Joey!" yelled Not Sheldon. "We're trying to practice for a race, not practice running down pedestrians!"

"Sorry boss." said Joey sheepishly.

"Sir, when did you ever think this was a good idea?" said Jefferson. "Why can't we just sneak-attack those guys and be done with it?"

"Fool! Those guys are too slippery! We must attack them at a moment where they won't escape!"

"...Ah, I see. If they try to escape the race, they get disqualified. Brilliant plan sir." admitted Jefferson.

"Boss, I 'ate to interrupt, but I keep 'earing screaming." stated Joey. The squirrels listened for a bit. Indeed, they heard some screaming along with a little girl giggling and a boy whimpering. Then they heard another noise: another racecar was coming onto the track.

"Crap, it's those guys! Let's get going! We musn't let them know we're here!" yelled Not Sheldon. He took control of the vehicle and drove it away from the racetrack, hearing the heroes practice racing around the track and various screams (how the heroes failed to hear them, I don't know). The car emerged into a high-tech city, traveling aong a road with other floating cars. Not Sheldon sneered. He hated the sight. All of this technology crap and no bit of nature makes him sick to the stomach. The only technology he would truly appreciate were rockets and spaceships.

"Hey, um, boss? Are we going back to space soon?" asked Andrew.

"...Yeah..." said Not Sheldon. "Just look at this place. This place is horrible with all the metal and crap. Wish I could just blow it all up. With a bomb to be precise."

"...Sir, you're rambling on about technology while driving around a high-tech car loaded with machine guns while threatening to blow up the city with a bomb." pointed out Jefferson.

"Oh will you stop being a smart-as-"

_**CRASH!**_

"...Goddamn."

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 10 - Breathe Again<em>

* * *

><p>It stared at them with it's dark empty eyes, unmoving.<p>

"Don't sweat. It'll smell our fear and kill us." stated Pikachu. He, Fox, and Meta Knight stood carefully still inside of their ship, looking at a Giygas clone. The Giygas clone looked exactly like the real deal from Smash Castle. The only thing different was that it lacked a proper consiousness. Unless the ship sailed close enough to it, the clone wouldn't even recognize or attack them.

"When is it going to freaking attack us already? The suspense is killing me!" screamed Fox, albeit quietly.

"Just don't do any sudden movements." said Meta Knight. The clone stared at them while they stared back. The ship hovered slowly past as they continued their epic stare-down. They held their breath. They didn't want to do anything to set off the clone, lest they all be destroyed. This wasn't _The Little Fox That Could_, oh no. This is _Shut Up Or You Will Be Killed By a Demon_. It was less successful than_ The Little Fox That Could_, but it still taught children the valuable lesson of how to shut the hell up.

"..."

Minutes passed. Eventually, when the ship was very far away from it, the Giygas clone lost interest in them and looked away. The heroes exhaled the breath they were keeping in and began to breathe in fresh new air. They were safe.

"That was quite dramatic." commented Meta Knight.

"Yeah, how come we don't get that much drama in the main story?" asked Pikachu.

"Careful what you say Pikachu!" teased Fox. "Or Hyper will ramp up the drama to insane degrees and kill us all!"

"Was that supposed to be reassuring?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't even know anymore." said Fox, unsure.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 11 - Memory<em>

* * *

><p><em>A giant battle airship rises into the sky. You and your loyal minions prepare to take over Dreamland.<em>

_A pink-puffball tries to stop your nefarious plan. You regard him as an enemy and get him off the ship._

_The puffball has returned. You decided not to do anything about it. Your loyal men can sort him out. Your men are tough as steel._

_But of course you forgot that the puffball is tougher._

_Parts of the ship is slowly getting destroyed as the puffball rampages through your airship with his allies. You try to collect and calm yourself as you send everything you got._

_The engine has been destroyed. You have allowed your men to evacuate. Now it's just between you and him._

_You throw your opponent a sword. He accepts it. A duel occurs, with you and the puffball exchanging blows._

_Despite your strength, you are easily trounced. That was when the ship began to steep low toward the ocean. Your glorious plan is in ruins. All you can do is get revenge._

_You fly at the puffball and his rideable cohort as they escape. You swipe your sword at the puffball, but you only do it half-heartedly._

_The puffball is your friend after all._

_The puffball escapes, your glorious ship along with your plans sink down into the ocean. Shortly after flying your last remaining comrade to safety, you sit down on the cliff, staring forlornly at the spot where your ship crashed. Yep, water under of the bridge now. You're definitely not coming back here. Ever._

_And then the ocean starts yelling at you. You draw your sword to fight it, but then you quickly remember that you can't fight an entire damn ocean. A tentacle made of water grabs you off the cliff and into the water. It brings you deeper and deeper until it shows you the ruins of the Halberd. It shoves you into the side of the hull, laughing at you as it literally shoves your grand failure into your face..._

"Erg.." groaned Meta Knight. He sat up groggily and looked around. Fox slept on the floor while Pikachu slept on the couch. For some reason, Kirby was sprawled out on the floor, unconsious. But that's not his problem right now. "Damn it. You're just a memory, and I demand you stay out of my mind." He goes back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't dream of this ever again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>BETTY CROCKER IS EVIL. DEATH TO THE BATTERBITCH!<em>


	6. 12, 13

_My dad told me I could be whatever I wanted to be._

_SO I BECAME A CRACK FICTION WRITER._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 12 - Insanity <em>

* * *

><p>"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" screamed a disarmed Moblin, running for his life on a limp.<p>

"No one can help you now." giggled his pursuer. The Moblin widened his eyes as he saw Link walk towards him, sword covered in the blood of the other comrades who were unfortunate enough to be put on the same mission with him. They have all been sent to an island to [REDACTED]. Instead of [REDACTED], they were all treated to Link going serial killer crazy on them. "You know, it wasn't very fun to kill monsters back then. But now it's the greatest thing ever, especially if the monsters are on your side!"

The Moblin stepped back and found himself at a cliff. How unfortunate. He couldn't fight Link head-on, but if he jumped off the cliff and attempted to swim away, Link would probably snipe his with an arrow before he really gets anywhere.

"What are you doing? You're the Hero of Time!" he screamed. Link grinned, taking a step forward.

"Hero? That's all in the past now." said Link. He then giggled. "Get it? Past? As in time?"

The Moblin shook his head in fright. "You're going insane."

"You're going to be dead." said Link. With a lunge, he striked the Moblin, knocking it down. Then what happened next was terribly painful. Let's just say that the Moblin's Body Club had been dismembered of it's members. "HAHAHAHA! Pathetic. Some resistance force you guys are."

Now comes the hardest part of commiting murders: hiding the bodies. Link wandered around the island a bit, looking for a good place to hide the bodies. However, he could find no such place (there was the ocean, but he decided it was too boring), so he just blew up the corpses with some bombs, blowing it to edible bits. Link wouldn't eat it though. That's just disgusting. With that done, Link set off on the boat that the group had taken to the island in the first place. It had came with a crew of ten and was leaving with one psychopathic ex-hero.

Link spotted a fish shadow within the water and took out a bag filled with "special" feed. He threw the feed in the water, summoning a Fishman to him.

"Hoy small fry!" greeted the Fishman. He sampled some of the feed and immediately gagged. "What's in this?"

"Oh, it's my special formula feed." said Link.

"It tastes a little bloody..."

Link smiled.

The Fishman slowly realized the truth.

"Augh!" He spit up the feed that was still lingering in his mouth. "You're absolutely sick, you know that small fry? Why did you give me that anyway?"

"It amused me." said Link. The Fishman scowled and swam as far away from Link as possible. Link continued his sailing and in one short hour, he reached the island that held the GAG Base. Pit was there to greet him. Stupid Pit. Why must he be so handsome? He's stealing all of the girls and boys from Link damnit!

"Link! Have you found some [REDACTED]?" greeted Pit.

"No, no. It was a false lead."

"Oh. That's disappointing. ...Wait, where are the others?"

"They got killed by something. Again." said Link. If he told that to anyone else, they would suspect something immediately. However, Pit was too happy and ethusiastic to ever suspect someone.

"Barnacles! How come everyone who goes on a mission with you ends up dying?" asked an oblivious Pit. Link did an innocent shrug. "I will bring Palutena's righteous wrath onto the evil-doer! Why would anyone mass-murder innocents!"

"For fun probably."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 13 - Misfortune<em>

* * *

><p>"Vaati!" yelled Giygas.<p>

"Oh, yes sir?" answered Vaati.

"Everyone else has been doing things. What have you done today?"

"Oh, you want to know how my day went?" said Vaati. He dramatically clutched his chest. Giygas could tell that this won't go anywhere good. "It was a terrible day sir. When I woke up in the morning, my toast was simply too burnt, and my bacon was not crispy enough!"

"This is not what I mean-"

"I went to change into my very fashionable clothes, but they were a little wet. When I tried to dry them off with my powers however, I ended up blowing them outside the window! So I scurried downstairs as fast as I could when I walked into Ridley! The eyesore was heading to my room to ask me for some sugar!" ranted Vaati. Giygas retained a mediation pose.

"Okay Vaati. First off, this is not what I effing meant. Second, I do not give a damn about the things coming out of your mouth. And three, _why the hell would Ridley ask you for sugar?_"

"Because I had sugar in my room silly!"

"What."

"So, I told him that I would totally trade his sugar for my warm clothes. In a span of a minute, me and my beloved clothes were united and Ridley got his sugar. When suddenly, I encountered King Boo and he spilled his cupcake platter on me! My fabulous clothes were ruined! So I threw his stupid dull crown outside of the window!"

"Vaati."

"After he went crying like a sissy, which I am not, I encountered Ashley and Lucas. Lucas was hugging my robes, asking me to help him. I feel sorry for the boy, but I didn't want to be bitten by Ashley like Roy was, so I said nothing. Ashley decided to calm him down instead of hitting him, and it was pretty adorable. Of course, I made the unfortnate mistake of telling Ashley that, and she... she... she ripped the end of my cape!"

"**_Vaati_**."

"MY CLOTHES HAVE BEEN RUINED FOREEEEVEEER!"

"_**GOD DAMN IT VAATI SHUT UP!**_" yelled Giygas. Vaati finally stopped his nonsensical ranting. "Good. Now, will you please tell me why you told me this bullcrap instead of what I actually wanted?"

"Well, you like misfortune sir, so I told you thi-"

"That wasn't misfortunate. In fact, it's a waste of valuable air better people than you could breathe."

"But... but... you're a meanie!" cried Vaati, running off into the distance, crying. Giygas shook his head.

"Why are all the child villains much more competent than my adult ones..." Giygas complained.

"I'm competent!" said Dr. Mario.

"Go away."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Happy Thanksgiving! We have pie! Hooray for pie!<em>


	7. 14, 15

_Sorry if this is a rather short chapter, but I have Christmas games to be playing! CHRISTMAS!_

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 14 - Smile<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Pikachu, I have a question." said Fox.<p>

"Yeah? What is it?" responded Pikachu.

Fox glanced at Meta Knight, who was piloting the Orbulon ship. "Have you ever seen Meta Knight smile?"

"Dude, the one time he didn't have his mask on, he was pissed as hell." pointed out Pikachu, referring to the time they took off Meta Knight's mask to see his face. Unfortunately, the tiny knight did not smile in his sleep. They supposed that Meta Knight never has good dreams.

"I have to know! It sort of bugs me!" said Fox.

"...Yeah, it sort of bothers me too." agreed Pikachu. "But how can we find out without him beating us to a pulp?"

"Oh! I can do something funny and while he isn't looking, you take off his mask!" suggested Fox. Pikachu thought about this... and realized that it's a brilliant plan.

"Holy crap, that's actually a pretty good plan!" said Pikachu.

"Really? I got it online."

"...And you have lost my respect." said Pikachu. They then started to arrange their plan. Pikachu hid under a table near Meta Knight, so he could sneak up to him and pull off his mask. Fox somehow managed to obtain a pie, which he planned to make funny happen. After all, pies are hilarious when they're not delicious or made out of poison. Plan Make Meta Knight Smile was underway.

"Hey Meta Knight!" greeted Fox. The swordsman spun in his chair to face him.

"Hello Fo- where did you get that pie?" asked Meta Knight.

"Not important! I'm just coming over to cut you a slice and... WHOOPS!" Fox tripped, causing him to drop the pie on the ground. He then followed right after it, his face landing directly inside the creamy deliciousness. Pikachu then took action, coming out of his hiding place and scurrying toward Meta Knight... who promptly kicks him away.

"Ouch... Damnit, how did you know?" asked Pikachu.

"You guys were discussing your plan behind me. You two are terrible at being discrete." pointed out Meta Knight. Pikachu smacked himself for this idiotic mistake.

"But can we see your smile? Please?" asked Fox, getting up from the pie, which covered most of his face.

"Oh very well. If you insist." groaned Meta Knight. He put his hands on the edges of his mask, as Pikachu and Fox watched with anticipation. He tried to pry the mask off of himself... but failed to get it off. "Huh. It seems that I've worn this mask for so long, that it's stuck on my face."

"What?_ NOOOOOO!_" screamed Fox.

"...Well. That was a complete waste of my time. If you need me, I'll be sitting in the corner, wondering where my life went wrong." said Pikachu.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 15 - Silence<em>

* * *

><p>There was no sound within the realm of Giygas. As punishment for letting the heroes discover their plan, Porky was exiled to his realm. It was a completely silent, dark place, guaranteed to drive heroes to insanity. However, Porky was a villain and so, the place did not affect his sanity. However, he did admit that the place scared the crap out of him.<p>

"...live and learn, hanging onto the edge of tomorrow..." sang Porky nervously. He found that singing would help ease himself. However, this came with two problems.

One, his singing is terrible.

And two, his singing attracted horrible demons.

The demons looked like small, miniature Giygas', like they were his children (which would be pretty disturbing if they were). Porky expected them to attack them, screeching horrible noises.

But no noise came. They just stared at him with cold eyes. Which was actually more creepier than if they attacked him.

Eventually, Porky decided to stop singing when he was completely surrounded by the demons, who gave stares from all directions. Instead, Porky just closed his eyes, pretending that he's not in a terrible realm, and stopped making noise.

All there was left was silence.

* * *

><p>I would have made a longer chapter, but<em> PROFESSOR LAYTON BECKONS ME<em>.


	8. 16, 17, 18

_I didn't think I put much thought in these ones. You guys be the judge of that._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 16 - Questioning<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you all know why you're here?" asked Giygas. He stared down Jigglypuff, ROB, and Falco (who was glaring back, which was an indication that he wasn't blind yet).<p>

"No. Please, indulge us sir asshole." said Falco. Although Jigglypuff found it rude, she wholeheartedly agreed with his sentiment. ROB just gave Giygas a cold gaze. Then again, being a robot, he probably gave everyone that.

"Well, you see, we've discovered a room in the basement of the castle. It's door cannot be opened or destroyed, and as far as I know, there's no way inside. I want to know what you're hiding inside that room, and how to get in." asked Giygas. Falco, Jigglypuff, and ROB looked at each other before turning their attention back to the cosmic horror.

"How the hell should I know? This is the first time I heard about it." answered Falco truthfully.

"I may have heard about it." said Jigglypuff. "Some people talked about it. They say that a great, glamorous secret is within! ...I don't know how to get in though. Sorry. D-Don't kill me."

Giygas nodded, accepting their answers. He then looked at ROB. "Well? With that misreable hand gone, you've been ruling the castle in his place. You must know something about it."

"...I'M NOT TELLING." said ROB defiantly.

"Oh really?"

"YES. WITHIN THE ROOM IS THE MOST CLOSELY GUARDED - BUZZ CHICKENS CAN TOO FLY - SECRET OF THE CASTLE. I WOULD RATHER BZZT- DO CARTWHEELS AND SING SHOWTUNES - INSTEAD OF REVEAL IT." said ROB, glitching out throughout his spiel.

"Well. In that case..." Giygas suddenly moved in toward them and grabbed Falco by the neck. He transformed his other hand into a blade and pointed it at his throat. "If you don't tell, I'll cut his throat out."

"Wh-What!" screamed Falco, too freaked out to insult Giygas.

"ROB! You're not going to let him do that, are you?" cried Jigglypuff, her eyes starting to water.

"...I AM STILL NOT TELLING."

Falco gaped. Jigglypuff dropped her jaw. Giygas widened his eyes in surprise. "...I did not expect that. If you won't listen to that..." He lashed out his other hand at Jigglpuff, seizing her body. he then started to squeeze the air out of both Falco and Jigglypuff. "I'll kill both of them then."

"R-ROB!" screamed Jigglypuff in a raspy voice.

"_Do what he says!_" yelled Falco.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" said ROB. He sighed and then looked back at Giygas. "TO GET INTO THE ROOM, YOU MUST KNOCK THREE TIMES ON THE DOOR. IT'LL OPEN, AND IT WILL REVEAL... THE CASTLE'S SUPPLY OF ICE CREAM." No, he was not glitching out during that.

Giygas dropped Falco and Jigglypuff, not believing what he just heard.

"You wasted my time to protect ice cream?" said Giygas in an utterly deadpan voice.

"_**YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED OVER ICE CREAM!**_" yelled Falco.

"WELL..." said ROB, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Hold on!" yelled a voice. Ridley flew in the room, looking around excitedly. "What's this about ice cream?"

"There's a whole castle supply of it in the basement. Knock on the door three times to get it." said Giygas, having no interest in it. Ridley screeched in joy and flew away, jabbering about ice cream and tasty treats. While Giygas slammed his head repeatedly on the nearest available surface, Falco and Jigglypuff shot ROB glares.

"I hope you die..." rasped Jigglypuff.

Ha ha, you have no idea Jigglypuff. _You have no idea._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 17 - Blood<em>

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario whistled innocently as he washed his medical saw of blood. Strapped to a table nearby was Jeff, who was missing his limbs and was screaming a lot.<p>

"_OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE SLEEPING GAS OR SOMETHIIIING!_" screamed Jeff, in absolute pain. He wished that he didn't sign up to be made into a cyborg by Dr. Mario. ...Actually, he didn't sign up at all. It was more like he got dragged off by the doctor after dissing Nintendo and being forced to participate in his mad science experiments.

"Calm down. You'll get your cyborg limbs sooner or later." said Dr. Mario. Then, under his breath, he muttered, "You little asshole."

Jeff peered around. His limbs were unceremoniously dumped into a trash bin, and in it's place was... nothing actually. Instead, his blood flowed freely out of his wounds, covering the surgery table in red. Some of it was even dripping onto the floor.

Pichu came in and examined the sight. He was absolutely delighted at the sight of the blood. "Heehee... Dr. Mario, we have a problem."

"Yes? What is it?" asked Dr. Mario, looking at his saw.

"We... actually don't have any artificial limbs." said Pichu. This small comment made Jeff scream in horror, which made the screaming even more excessive than it already was.

"When could we get some then? I'm starting to get tired of his screaming."

"Um... 5 minutes... plus 235 more..." said Pichu sheepishly.

"**MOTHER FUC-**" Jeff did not manage to finish his curse, as he finally fainted from bloodloss.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 18 - Rainbow<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Olimar!" giggled Kirby. It had been raining for the past few hours, but when Kirby looked out the window, he saw that the rain was starting to lessen. They needed to hurry if Kirby wanted to show Olimar his surprise.<p>

Olimar took a look out the window and saw puddles on the ground. "If you don't mind, could you carry me and my Pikmin? I'm pretty sure that most of them will drown..."

"Okay!" Kirby allowed the tiny man and his plant minions to climb up his back and onto his head. Kirby opened the door and saw that the rain had gone away, with the sun shining through the clouds. Kirby walked through the wet Dreamland countryside until he got to the edge of a cliff. "Behold!"

From where they were standing, they saw a large, beautiful rainbow streaking across a canyon in front of the cliff. Olimar made a look of astonishment while his Pikmin ooh'd and aah'd.

"This... this is incredible... I've never seen anything like this before..." said Olimar.

"Really?" said kirby, surprised.

"Well, I may have seen something like it on the Pikmin planet, but I'm not sure..." said Olimar, unsure. "This sure is a beautiful sight. What do you call that... thing?"

"It's a rainbow! We have rainbows here in Dreamland all the time, even if it isn't raining!" exclaimed Kirby.

"Really? This is an everyday occurence for you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well." Olimar smiled, taking in the view. "I may enjoy living here."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>The first part took place before Falco was blinded, the second happened after Chapter 10 in the main story (despite the looks of things, we know Jeff survives), and the last part took place after Olimar settled in Kirby's home. Updates for this story and the other ones may slow down for a while.<em>

_Blame Hetalia: Axis Powers for that._

_...You will all become one with Giygas, da? Kolkolkol..._


	9. 19, 20, 21

_I feel that this chapter was also written by laziness. But whatever, 1/5 of the shorts are finished! Hooray! I'm going to try and finish this before the main story. If that can't be done, maybe I could end it at the 50 mark. Why half? No reason..._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 19 - Gray<em>

* * *

><p>"Your world is sort of depressing." stated Toon Link, looking at the sky.<p>

"That's because it's going to rain silly!" laughed Diddy Kong.

"Ha ha... I knew that."

The two were walking through a random jungle in the Donkey Kong universe. They were originally with Red (Pokemon Trainer) and Donkey Kong on the Halberd, but they had all gotten separated. They ended up in the Donkey Kong universe, while Red and Donkey Kong ended up... somewhere. But there's one thing for certain: neither groups will be important in the main story. I'm actually serious this time. But I plan on giving the absent Smashers appearances in this spin-off, so let's not worry about it!

"Quick! Over here!" Diddy Kong brought Toon Link over to a small cave as droplets started to fall. The two huddled together, gourging on bananas, waiting for the storm to pass. Diddy Kong looked at the sky forlornly. You know, I always thought that rain is depressing."

"Well, I think the rain is pretty cool." said Toon Link. "But maybe that's because I spent too much time at sea."

"Yeah, and you don't have fur. You know how hard it is to dry this off?" said Diddy. "Besides, everytime I look in those clouds, they look all gray and scary and depressed and stuff." Yes, that was intended to be a run-on sentence. Diddy Kong is after all a monkey, not a student with high marks in English.

"You should be grateful for the gray skies though." said Toon Link.

"Mmh?" Diddy Kong finished up another banana. "Why?"

"At least they're not red. You can tell that this universe is completely safe from..." Toon Link started to shiver. "...him."

"Yeah." Diddy Kong looked into the sky, looking a little more grateful to the gray clouds. "True."

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 20 - Fortitude<em>

* * *

><p>Hello? Is this thing on? Oh, great!<p>

I'm HyperInuyasha, more commonly known as Hyper or Lord English to the people who accused me of being him. As you know, I'm currently writing Attack of Giygas, or, more accurately, influencing events that happen beyond the fourth wall and writing it down for you to enjoy. Yeah, that's proabably a more accurate description of myself. Anyway, behind the fourth wall, lots of crazy things happen.

HOWEVER! Other than the occasional breakage of my fourth wall, nothing can touch me. I am completely safe from my written puppets. I know. Giygas, Pikachu, Ashley, and Waluigi have escaped on multiple occasions to terrify/shock/stab/annoy me to death, but thanks to the rules, I am unaffected. The real world is my fortress of fortitude against my characters, who all hate me very much. Even if Giygas conquers the world within, he cannot conquer my house. Ahh... It's nice, toasty, and safe in my house. Meanwhile, most of my characters are suffering from: being forced to be the heroes in my story, death, paranoia, insanity, being forced to go grocery shopping, owning a debt to Tom Nook, being squirrels, etc. I know, I'm cruel and evil, staying in this safe place while everyone suffers. But I do not care, because these caharcters are fictional and the chances of them killing me is as likely as Johnny Test ever being a good show.

But still, I'm worried. By the looks of things, Giygas seems to have figured out something. Is it a way to kill me? Is it a way to break into the real world and stay there? Is he going to make me fix the plot holes?

Ha, I'm being silly. This is after all my fortress of fortitude, and I'm completely safe here.

As far as I know.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 21 - Vacation<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys." Mario turned his back on Fox, Pikachu, Meta Knight, the Ice Climbers, Luigi, and Ganondorf, retrieving things from a boat. They were on the shores of Pinna Park, taking a break from the literal insanity of Toad Town and leaving things in the hands of the Toad Brigade. There's a 35% chance of them being ripped apart by their fellow Toads, but that's better than 50%, so they were willing to take the risk. "I plan on-a donating some coins to-a rebuilding Toad Town, so we're-a on a budget. Don't spend too much-a and..."<p>

"Er, Mario?" asked Meta Knight. Mario turned and saw that he was the only one standing around; the rest were already heading to the gates of the park.

"Screw this! I'm getting on that pirate ship!" proclaimed Pikachu.

"I'm getting on too!" said Pikachu.

"I will get on the Yoshi ferry-go-round, rip one off, and ride it as my steed!" said Ganondorf, acting like a giddy child.

"Ferris-wheel! Ferris-wheel!" chanted the Ice Climbers.

"I think I'll-a just swim in that pool area. Rides make-a me nauseous" said Luigi, who came along just so he wouldn't be alone.

"Should I stop them?" asked Meta Knight.

Mario's glare started to turn into a light-hearted smile. "Oh, why am I acting so-a serious? WE'RE ON-A VACATION! WHOOP-PEE!" The plumber who was completely serious just a minute ago spread his arms out like an airplane and ran to catch up with the others, jumping up and down with joy. Since Meta Knight lacked the power to be jumping with joy, he just made an amused chuckle to himself and followed after them.

They entered the park, ready to waste their whole day there. Pikachu rode the pirate ship and rollercoasters dozens of times, throwing lightning bolts at the balloons hanging around the rollercoaster track, which ruined the game for those who were already playing. He is such a jerk. Fox rode on everything, including Ganondorf's back, much to the villain's dismay. Ganondorf in the meantime cut lines like he was the Almighty King of the Line and tried to look around for living Yoshi. No one's sure why he wanted a Yos- Oh who am I kidding, everyone wants a Yoshi. The Ice Climbers also scrambled around to ride on every ride, acting like complete children, which they are. Mario constantly convinced Luigi to ride something, but didn't actually accompany him, as Luigi would usually throw up. Meta Knight followed after Fox, riding along with him like they were best friends (which they were) and berating him for riding on Ganondorf's back.

Overall, it was a fun day for everyone. It would be a shame that the heroes' break would be over soon, but they were going to spend the break with each other... and Ganondorf.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah, high school semester finals earlier this week. To those stuck in high school with me, how did you do?<em>


	10. 22, 23, 24

_Right, let's start catching up!_

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 22 - Mother Nature<em>

* * *

><p>The squirrels were finally done with their rivalry against our heroes and their quest to find a home. They were now living in the Forest Haven's sactuary, which was a peaceful place. The environment was lush and beautiful with many pools of water that the squirrels could swim in their freetime. Most of the time though, they were scurrying up and around the Great Deku Tree, who was probably the only non-palm tree in the area. He didn't mind the squirrels though. The place recieved a decent amount of sunlight from the top of the island. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold. It was all perfect.<p>

Mother nature at it's best.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 23 - Cat<em>

* * *

><p>Mewtwo prowled around the Smash Castle during the last days of the tournament. He nimbly climbed up the walls and onto the roof. His cat eyes surveyed the surroundings, making sure that no one can see him. However, when it became blatantly obvious that no one would come outside at this time at night, Mewtwo descended through a window on the roof, ending up in a random hallway. He looked at a small map of the castle he drew, making sure that he's on the right track. Suddenly, he heard a voice.<p>

"Wh-Who's there?" said the voice in a frightened tone. The voice belonged to Jigglypuff, who was assigned guard duty for the night (which is the worse chore anyone in the castle could recieve). Mewtwo began to devise a solution in his head. He could knock her out... or pretend to be an actual cat. Running was out of the question. If he knocked Jigglypuff out, she would probably tell the Ancient Minister about what happened and security would be raised, and there's a decent chance that with the heightened security, they could combat Giygas when he arrives. That leaves him only one choice...

Mewtwo got on his four legs, feeling degraded. "Meow." He heard Jigglypuff sigh with relief.

"Oh, it's just a cat. Good." she said. Upon hearing her walk away, he got back up, mentally kicking himself for that act. Mewtwo went back to his mission: planting a beacon for Giygas, so he and New Pork City could make their way to Smash Castle. The beacon was in the form of a Porky Statue trophy (Porky made the beacon, which explains the lack of subtlety). Mewtwo pressed a switch on it's back and suddenly, it's eyes started to glow, indicating that it was activated. As long as its not disturbed, Giygas and the others would arrive in a matter of days. Mewtwo then entered the room he was looking for: the coin launcher room. He looked around again and then he stuffed the not-trophy into a pile of not-not trophies, keeping it hidden. Even if anyone knew about the beacon, it would look normal amongst other trophies. He then gave himself a mental pat on the back before heading back to his room.

The following afternoon...

Pit was playing the Coin Launcher as if there was no tomorrow. He promised himself to get as much trophies as he could before the end of the tournament. A bonus round started and Pit blindly shot at the trophies that appeared. He looked at the pile of trophies he accumulated and gasp.

"Woah!" Pit pried his latest prize from the pile: the Porky Statue trophy. "Lucky me!" He could not get the Pork Statue the normal way, so he was glad that he managed to get it completely by luck. Meanwhile, the cat, who had been watching the whole time to see if someone would get the trophy, was relieved that it was in the hands of one of the most naive Smashers.

The following days, Pit was having trouble sleeping. He felt as if he was being stared at. In truth, he was; Mewtwo was spying on him to make sure Pit doesn't do anything to the beacon. However, Pit did not believe that it was Mewtwo's cat eyes staring at him, but the statue's, glowing eyes.

It was creepy.

Pit decided to show it to someone tomorrow so they could find the problem with it. Unfortunately, the next day was also their last day...

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 24 - No Time<em>

* * *

><p>The demon watched his subjects scurry around their fortress, checking weapons and fortifying walls. With them and the Smashers heading to the center of the universe, they'll need all the power they can get to ward off the Smashers.<p>

The eight Smashers; a bounty hunter, an angel, a balloon Pokemon, a blind avian, a carefree swordsman, a serious swordsman, an idiot, and an electric Pokemon gathered inside the submarine, heading back to the GAG headquarters. They have gained the final secret, however, Giygas' side would aquire the last secret as well as soon as possible. They must plan. They must hurry.

There's no time left. The final battle is upon us.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>When I started this spin-off, I expected to be at 40 by the end of the Wind Waker arc. But of course, things don't work out for me.<em>

_Also, I finally explain the Porky Statue trophy from the beginning of the main story? Thought I forgot about that? You thought wrong!_


	11. 25, 26, 27

_Character death warning!_

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 25 - Trouble Lurking<em>

* * *

><p>Red, aka, Pokemon Trainer awoke with a jerk. He blinked, taking in his surroundings. His first observation was that he was for some reason sleeping in the middle of the hallway. His second observation was that the hallway was fogged with red fog, and that's completely ridiculous because hallways don't have fog.<p>

"Hello? Anyone?" Red called out to the darkness, but he recieved no reply. "...Oh! I get it now! This is all a practical joke! You guys are pretending to ditch me here all by myself, while making things look creepy! Good job! You guys can come out now!" He tapped his foot, waiting for the non-existent prankers to come out. He did not remember Giygas' assault on the castle, and had no idea that Giygas was here.

And that's terrible, because Giygas was lurking right behind him.

A batch of fog had morphed into the abomination's face. He was authentically surprised that Red was still in the castle, and that no one bothered to bring him with them. Such a pity. "What should I do?" He mused. He already had three Smashers in captivity, whom he planned to use for interrogation and amusement. Another Smasher was already in one of his subordinate's possession, and she planned to condition him to their side. He didn't really have much use for a fighter who only relies on Pokemon...

"Seriously, where are you guys?" chirped Red, unaware of the trouble lurking behind him. He wasn't even aware of the fog surrounding his neck, seizing his throat...

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 26 - Tears<em>

* * *

><p>"You see Lucas, this could be you. Minus the exploded head." said Ashley cheerfully. Lucas however was wide-eyed, on the verge of crying. Before them was Red's body. Ashley asked Giygas to give the body, so she could use it to give an example to Lucas and force even more emotional abuse on him.<p>

"Wh-Why did you bring his body here?" Tears started to roll down Lucas' cheek. Red was one of Lucas' few friends, so this obviously troubled him.

"So you could destroy it of course." said Ashley. Lucas stared at her.

"D-D-Destroy his body?"

"Oh yes. We really have no use for a stiff. Plus, this will serve as a good exercise for you." said Ashley. She scowled as Lucas started to whimper. "You're not going to cry, are you? How pathetic. Well, if you don't do as I say, how about a little... incentive?" Lucas suddenly gasped in pain as Ashley shoved her wand into his neck, painfully lighting up the second spot on Lucas' neck, the first light having been lit when Lucas attempted to fight her and escape.

"O-Okay. I-I'll do it! P-PK FIRE!" Lucas closed his eyes, crying loudly between more shouts. Red's body repeatedly caught on fire until there were only ashes left. Lucas fell on his knees, sobbing. Ashley's encouragement didn't help.

"Very good! I thought you would need some stabbings to further convince you..." said Ashley. Despite the sadistic amusement she gained, she felt some guilt for making Lucas burn the corpse of one of his friends. She pet him lightly on the head. "Stop crying. Good boys don't cry."

"I-I'm good?"

"To me anyway." said Ashley, flashing him a creepy grin. Lucas shivered as his tears stopped flowing. "Now, get to cleaning. Chop chop."

"But... m-making me clean his ashes is adding insult to injury..." said Lucas.

"I know it is. So, clean up or die." Ashley left Lucas to clean up as he started to tear up again, this time for his own misfortune rather than his dead friend, whom he was currently sweeping up.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 27 - Foreign<em>

* * *

><p>"WALUIGI HATES THIS!" yelled Waluigi.<p>

The Starshroom flew around, being chased by Mexican jetfighters (I DON'T KNOW IF MEXICO HAS JETS SHUT UP), which had mechanical arms holding giant sticks, which they woul use to beat the Starshroom, which they believed was a giant, flying, pinata.

I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. Well, once upon a time, I was starting to get worried that Giygas would win, so I edited the plot, thus changing the plot holes. These new, improved plot holes would send people spiraling through various dimensions and universes.

And our heroes' have somehow ended up in Mexico. ...Fiesta?

"HYPER YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" yelled Pikachu.

"Hyper, don't mean to be rude but..." Meta Knight jerked the Starshroom out of the way of a flailing stick. "Even if Mexico was armed with jet fighters, I seriously doubt that they are armed with sticks to use to beat pinatas."

It's always problems with you people.

"I have no problem." smiled Fox. He pointed out the window. "Look, they're selling sombreros down there for tourists! Let's go!"

"Yeah! Waluigi likes funny hats!"

"I'll go down there when jets stop trying to bash us to pieces." said Meta Knight.

A few hours later, in France, Giygas suddenly emerged.

"**_HYYYYPEEEERRRR!_**" shouted Giygas with rage. He looked down at the terrified French. Then he noticed some crates of fine wine stacked right next to a restaurant. Wine would be great for the party he threw his minions. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing this." And so he reached down and grabbed some wine before disappearing.

After this messed up day, it was generally agreed that these incidents were hallucinations. Hallucinations that confused and scared the shit out of all the eye-witnesses.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>So, I was re-reading the story when I noticed that Red collapsed in the first chapter and that it wasn't mentioned whether he was okay or not. So, naturally, I had Giygas kill him and Lucas burn the body, to show how monstrous Giygas is and the emotional abuse Lucas was suffering under Ashley's care. The first two shorts happened after Giygas' first meeting with his minions and the third one took place shortly before the heroes arrived in the WarioWare universe.<em>

_Originally, I was supposed to have Ridley eat Red's body. But that wouldn't fit in with 'Tears'. Ridley would probably demand for seconds instead of cry over Red's death._

_And wow I love to abuse Lucas, which is messed up, considering that he's one of my favorite characters. What's wrong with me? Whatever. Just leave your reviews guys and I promise I'll get to work on the main story as fast as possible!_


	12. 28, 29

_If anyone is pissed at me unceremoniously killing off Red, I apologize. Or not. My morality is baffling to say the least. OH HEY LOOK MORE STUFF._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 28 - Sorrow<em>

* * *

><p>Falco, Jigglypuff, and Young Link sat around a campfire, sipping out of milk bottles that Young Link gave them. They really had not much to talk about. So, they started a conversation, the topic of which being the death of their beloved leader.<p>

"ROB's really dead?" said Young Link. Despite caring on the inside, the question came out as uncaring. Falco and Jigglypuff hated how neutral and calm he was.

"I saw it myself." said Jigglypuff quietly. "...Why do the good people have to die?"

"That's just the way the world works sometimes. In fact, I act like an asshole so I won't technically be a good guy. That way, I'll never die." admitted Falco. He could tell that Jigglypuff and Young Link were giving him bewildered looks. So, he added, "Just kidding. Being an asshole just comes naturally."

"Ah. That makes sense. I think." nodded Young Link. "Is he the only one dead?"

"Pardon?"

"Are there any other Smashers Giygas killed?"

Jigglypuff thought about it. "Actually... I think Red is dead too."

Falco was surprised. "Pokemon Trainer? When did you hear that?"

"Well, once when I accidently put you to sleep with my singing, ROB and I eavesdropped on this ghost guy. Apparently, no one bothered to help Red get out of the castle. Giygas found him and..." Jigglypuff stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. She sounded like she was going to cry again. "W-We didn't want to tell you. We thought it would be u-upsetting."

"...Yeah, that's pretty damn upsetting." admitted Falco.

Young Link decided to break up the sorrow that suddenly clouded up their precious air. "Well... things may be tragic, but we have to keep moving on. You know. For ROB and Red and the children. Gotta think about the children." Falco and Jigglypuff agreed. Young Link brought out more drinks they could enjoy and drank sorrowfully, wondering who else is dead.

* * *

><p><em>29 - AOG - Happiness<em>

* * *

><p>I temporarily opened up my fourth wall to give the characters two questions: What makes you happy, or, what would make you happy? Below, they have answers. Except King Boo.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I forgot the question!" whined King Boo.

Whatever. Let's get on with the show!

"What makes me happy? Well, all my life I've been protecting people, so what really makes me happy is protecting innocent lives from evil." said Meta Knight.

"A whole lot of things make me happy! Except sad things like dying and sad kittens. Those aren't happy. They're sad." said Fox.

"I'll only be happy when this story is over." grumbled Pikachu.

"When I rule over everything, only then will I be happy." said Giygas.

"I'll be happy to be a Zelda villain again! Screw Ganon and Ghirawhatever! I'm more better and handsome than those clowns!" ranted Vaati. "Well, I don't need to be a villain. Heck, I can even be a hero if Nintendo wanted._ I JUST WANT TO APPEAR TO THE PUBLIC AGAIN!_"

"Living in dark solitude has given me satisfaction in hurting and killing people. Seeing others suffer gives me joy!" said Ashley.

"...Wh...What's happiness again?" asked Lucas.

"I'm perfectly okay if I get a donut. Donuts are awesome." stated Ridley.

"Wait! Give me another chance to answer the question! Oh damn I wasted my dialogu-" pleaded King Boo.

"The little girl is right! Hurting people is fun!" said Link cheerfully.

"I'd be happy if everyone didn't hate me..." cried Jeff.

"I demand many things. But I would smile if I made an appearance in the Pokemon anime again." admitted Mewtwo.

**"I WANT DEAD PIKACHUS PLASTERING THE WALLS WITH THEIR BLOOD!**" yelled Pichu.

"Setting fires always makes me happy." smiled Roy.

"_Suuuurrrrgeeeeeerrrryyyyyy._" droned Dr. Mario creepily.

"Can I be in the story again? Because that sure as hell will make me happy." said Samurai Goroh.

"Please... help..." pleaded Ness. "For some reason, Porky wants to be friends with me like old times. And..._ it scares me._"

"You didn't answer the question, Ness." replied Porky, a little hurt by his 'friend's' comment.

"Shut up asshole."

"I'm happy doing interior designing... and fishing, and bug-catching... I don't have a problem. Princesses' don't have problems." denied Peach.

"I'm-a just happy to be around-a friends!" said Mario.

"The fact that-a Giygas is nowhere near-a us makes me happy." said Luigi before curling up into a ball and crying in fear.

"Being with each other makes us happy!" said the Ice Climbers in unison.

"World domination! I want world domination!" shouted Ganondorf.

"Do you have any food here?" asked Kirby.

"If I can keep my remaining Pikmin alive, than I will be most glad." said Captain Olimar.

"Until this dimension is rid of Giygas, than I will not be happy." said Samus.

"You tell them, honey." said Pit.

"Say that again and I'll punch you."

"I'll be happy if you stop shipping Pit with Samus. What about my needs?" asked Snake.

"I'm already happy that we're done with this ridiculous crap. Right guys?" Not Sheldon asked the other squirrels.

"I'm fine with it, other than the giant talking tree. It still baffles me." admitted Jefferson.

"This place is cool." agreed Joey.

"No! I'm not happy! I want space! _SPAAAAAACEEEEE!_" screamed Andrew.

And... that's pretty much everyone. We got some... interesting answers. So anyway, see you guys again next time! ...And go away King Boo, it's too late for you to ask a question.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm. I didn't add Waluigi. OH WELL WHO CARES ABOUT HIM. ...Okay, a lot of people do, but I don't want Waluigi weirding things up. Besides, everything's already pretty wacky. Anyway, keep enjoying the story, and reviews are always appreciated!<em>

_Oh yeah, and while I'm at it..._

_RIP_

_ROB: 1985 - 2011  
>Red the Pokemon Trainer: 1986 (Pokemon Red's release minus his age) - 2011(2?)<br>Red's Pokem-_

_Whoa wait, what did happen to Red's Pokemon exactly? Hmm... well, it probably won't be important. Neither will Mr. Game and Watch. You guys are all silly._


	13. 30, 31

_Only two shorts for this one, because I plan for 32 to be longer than the usual shorts._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 30 - Under the Rain<em>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Giygas and his league of evil kicked the Smashers out of their castle, effectively separating them, which would make it hard to fight back against them. Using the Smash Castle as base, they immediately jacked control of some universes (WarioWare and Earthbound) and started their search for the Dimensional Secrets. Nothing but the heroes can stop them!<p>

Except rain perhaps.

The villains were currently stuck inside the castle because it was raining. Seriously. It was also messing with the castle's electricity, so the teleporters were not working. And so they were trapped.

"How the hell is it raining! _This castle is literally in the middle of nowhere!_" yelled Porky.

"I think Giygas is causing it." said Mewtwo.

"What? _How is this my fault! Answer me!_" yelled Giygas. Mewtwo shivered out of fear due to being yelled at by Giygas, but he decided to continue his talk.

"Before we invaded Smash Castle, there were no clouds present, making the chances of it raining impossible. Now that we have moved in, there are now clouds. The clouds making up your body to be precise." said Mewtwo.

"...Ah. That would explain why it's acid rain." said Giygas. He looked over his minions, who all sported burns or clothing damage from the deadly rain. "...This honestly surprises me. I never knew I could make rain."

"Well, when we were sort of screwing with time, you weren't in your cloudy form very long." pointed out Porky.

"Yo. Ghirahim." said King Boo, looking at Vaati.

"**MY NAME IS VAATI YOU SON OF A.**.. what do you want?" said Vaati with annoyance.

"You can make those clouds like... disappear and stuff, right? Because that would be awesome."

"Yeah! You can make wind whirl around and... stuff. Come on! Get rid of the rain! I need to fly! You know, like Pete Pan or Tinkerball or General Hook or something!" pleaded Ridley.

"I can't do that! You guys really have no idea how weather wor- _ARRRGH MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!_" screamed Vaati as a drop of the Giygas rain dropped onto his face.

Ashley looked at the ceiling. "Someone has to board this place up."

"...I nominate King Boo." said Jeff.

"Yeah, that ghost is pretty useless. He should pull his own weight around here." said Tom Nook.

"Yeah, screw the ghost." said Porky.

"Agreed." said Ashley.

"You cannot die, so it's no problem to you. Sometimes I wish I cannot die too so I could smash in the faces of-" Lucas began another cynical tyrade.

"He's right. Go and save us you idiotic ghost and ow... my handsomeness! _It's injuuuuureeeed!_" cried out Vaati, who went into a dramatic show of rolling on the ground, crying about how his face is ruined. To the ghost's horror, Giygas himself was nodding his approval.

"Majority rules. Get the hell out and fix the roof." commanded Giygas.

"But-" protested the ghost.

_**"DO IT OR I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL.**_" Needless to say, King Boo gathered up some boards and tools and flew away screaming.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 31 - Flowers<em>

* * *

><p>After the disastrous battle at the Great Sea (Porky blamed Lucas and Ashley for burning valuable soldiers they could have used. He immediately smacked everyone who tried to point out that he helped kill them too), the villains were waiting on an island until Link came back from the Mother and Child Islands, hopefully, with the secret. They passed the time with some smalltalk, taking bets (one of the bets they took was who would end up with everyone's money by the end of the day), or playing on 3DS's (they may be villains, but they're Nintendo villains, who love and respect the games). However, Lucas was staring at the remains of a campfire with a lost expression on his face. Ashley, admittedly, felt a little crushed looking at him. Perhaps the Stockholm Syndrome she forced onto Lucas was starting to affect her too. Nevertheless, she was thinking of a way to cheer the boy up.<p>

"Hey. Minions. I need you." commanded Ashley. The WarioWare fans immediately flocked to her.

"What is it Ashley ma'm? Ms. Queen? Queen ma'm? Ms. Ma'm Quee-" The boy who was talking to her immediately recieved a knife in the chest for the trouble.

Ashley pretended she did not just kill him. "The rest of you, I need you to find something on this island."

"What do you want ma'm?" asked a girl, not repeating the mistake the boy had made.

"...Sunflowers. Yes, I think he likes sunflowers. ...What are you waiting for? Get looking or die!" yelled Ashley, waving her knife threateningly. The fans scurried away, scouring the island for what she demanded. Soon, one of them actually found some sunflowers. Ashley snatched it and walked over to Lucas. "Lucas, I have something for you."

"O-Oh... I'll burn it for you." Lucas took the flowers and set it ablaze in his hands indifferently. He dropped it's ashes on the ground, looking slightly happier than he did earlier. "That's what you wanted, right?"

It sunk in to Ashley how truly broken Lucas was. "That was supposed to be a gift for you..."

"I-I'm sorry... did I do something wrong?" asked Lucas innocently.

"..." Ashley patted Lucas on the head. "No... it's fine."

"Aw, you really do care about him!" snickered Porky.

Everyone was treated to the entertaining sight of Ashley chasing Porky with a knife.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Oh gee Link is at the Mother and Child Islands. I hope this isn't a spoiler or something!<em>


	14. 32

_AOG - 32 - Night_

* * *

><p>It is nighttime for everyone in my messed up story. Yes, it is currently nighttime everywhere. Do not question it. So, let's see what everyone's doing for this night.<p>

Meta Knight was piloting the spaceship, searching desperately for a plot hole, as flying through space aimlessly would be time-wasting and sanity-reducing. Fox was sleeping on the dining table, which was the only thing big enough in the ship to act as his bed. Pikachu however was wide-awake, playing Metal Gear Solid 3D, occasionally glancing at Meta Knight. Everytime he glanced at Meta Knight, he noticed that the knight seemed somewhat weak and tired. Pikachu however knew that he was the worst pilot onboard, and Fox was currently sleeping. Still, Meta Knight needed a rest. Then again, Pikachu remembered he's a jerk. A jerk who shouldn't do nice things. Of course, he's nice to Fox when he's not making fun of him...

But then, he realized, what had he done? Not only was he the worst pilot, but he was also the least helpful of the trio. While Fox and Meta Knight did most of the work, Pikachu would usually snark or insult them. Now he felt like a bastard. And that's way worse than a jerk.

"Hey Meta Knight." called Pikachu. Meta Knight did not turn.

"What is it Pikachu?" said Meta Knight in a tired tone.

"Why don't you get some rest?" offered Pikachu. Meta Knight spun in his chair to look at him.

"But who will fly this ship?"

"Me. Duh."

"But you don't have any experience..." protested Meta Knight, but Pikachu was pulling him out of the chair anyway.

"Yeah, but you deserve a break. You can even take my bed." said Pikachu. Meta Knight rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had actually fallen asleep at the controls.

He realized that he was not asleep and that Pikachu was actually being generous. "If... if you insist..." He waltzed over to Pikachu's bed and pulled the sheets over himself. He glared at Pikachu (although lightheartedly) before taping his mask on to make sure it can't get taken off before actually going to sleep. Pikachu grinned, looked at the controls, and immediately lost the grin because he realized that he had no idea how to fly a spaceship.

"There has to be instructions or something..." Pikachu ducked into a cabinet and fished through it. There were mainly squirrely things and guns inside, but Pikachu found it at last: the manual... which was at least a hundred pages long. But it didn't matter. "If those guys work hard, then I should too!"

Fox briefly woke up and sat up from the table. "Hey, watcha yelling about?"

"I'm going to learn Fox. Even if it hurts." boasted Pikachu as he started to flip through the manual.

"That's cool. Learning always hurts." groaned Fox as he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Giygas was all alone in the Smash Castle. His minions are currently off somewhere, he no longer had any prisoners, and his minions' minions are too scared to even get close to the castle. Not only that, but he had not owned a game system to distract himself with since the Subspace... no, let's not talk about that...<p>

He had to admit that it was quite lonely without the dysfunctional idiots around.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the nearby floating city of New Pork City, Porky, Ashley, Lucas, and Jeff were playing Mario Party 9 together to pass the time till they reach the center of the universe. What? You think they should be sleeping? Hah! Teenagers don't sleep! You're just deluded!<p>

"You know, I thought this whole car thing is stupid, but it's actually not bad." stated Porky, who had just won a minigame, much to the scorn of the others.

"Well, I think the colors are too happy. We're supposed to be at each other's throats." said Lucas. "Trying to kill each other does not equal happiness..."

"I think it does when you have fun doing it." said Ashley, trying to lighten him up because having a downer at a party is no fun.

"I don't think this is very fun. We should play Modern Warfare 3. Or something that's not Nintendo related." said Jeff. He quickly realized what he had just said. "Wait, guys, please don't-"

Jeff went to sleep that night. On the pavement. Only Giygas' intervention kept them from burning the body afterward. He also insisted that Jeff be revived in a normal matter, instead of letting Dr. Mario bring him to life with his experiments. Nobody would wish that fate on anybody.

* * *

><p>King Boo could not sleep because he was a ghost. Vaati could not sleep because he already had his beauty nap. Ridley could not sleep because he had too much sugar and was scared of having a nightmare. Since the kids refused to let them hang out with them, the three adults decided to go out on a night on the town.<p>

Too bad this town very much hated their guts.

"No minions of evil overlords allowed? Wow. I didn't even know there were such places." admitted King Boo. The trio were currently standing outside of a dance club that wouldn't let them in for the above reason.

"This is discrimination! We may be evil, but we want to party!" protested Ridley. The very tough and mean looking bouncer responded by punching him in the snout, stopping any further argument.

"Wait a minute... I'm not just a minion, but I'm also an evil overlord in Hyrule! You can let me in!" yelled Vaati. The bouncer blinked before pulling out a list and checking it over to see if there's any rules against evil overlords themselves. Ridley and King Boo in the meantime was glaring at Vaati, who was perfectly willing to ditch them.

"What's wrong with you! You don't ditch a bro out!" yelled King Boo. Vaati flinched, as if in actual pain.

"Okay, first of all, don't say bro. Second, we're not bros. Thrid, I'm only Ridley's friend. I hate you. And fourth, sorry Ridley, but you can't come in." said Vaati.

"...hmm... okay, nothing against overlords. You should drop that whole minion thing next time though." said the bouncer. He was prepared to let Vaati in, but noticed his short stature and said, "Hold on, how old are you?"

"...Oh right. I'm underaged." said Vaati. He turned to meet the stares of his comrades. "I'm actually a lot younger than I look without this makeup."

"...Hold the phone! I'm a leader of a legion of ghosts! You can let me in!" said King Boo.

"...Sorry sir, but you're not exactly cool enough to get in this club."

"Tarter sauce."

"Now go away. Can't you see that you're holding up the line!" yelled the bouncer. They turned and finally noticed that there was a line of people wanting to get into the club. They immediately left to avoid making things more awkward than it already was.

* * *

><p>Samus sighed as she entered her bedroom, taking off her Power Suit on the way. She had spent the entire day teaching the organization about technology and why she isn't a witch. Needless to say, it was completely exhausting. She hauled herself over to the bed, where she found two sets of flowers for her. She shifted her view toward her closet. She walked over and opened it up, revealing Snake and Pit behind it. They were currently strangling each other over another argument on who deserves Samus.<p>

"Oh, Samus. Um... I'm... trying to squeeze some food Pit choked on out of his windpipe." feebly explained Snake, his hands around Pit's neck.

"Let go of him Snake. Oh, and also." Samus threw the flowers onto the floor and shot them, setting them on fire. "Now get out." Pit and Snake marched out of the bedroom out of disappointment. Samus was angry at their constant attempts to win her affection, but she had to admit, they were very persistent.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>...And that's practically all of the recurring characters. The only ones that aren't included are Young Link, Falco, and Jigglypuff, but we already saw a nighttime scene with them in the main story. Ain't that a goddamn shame. Also, when I was playing Minish Cap, I noticed that Vaati was very youngish before he put that evil cap thing on. As so, he's officially not an adult. If I said he was an adult in the past, try to ignore that now. So. Ahem. <strong>MARIO PARTY 9 IS GOING TO COME OUT AND I LOVE MARIO PARTY OMG BYE!<strong>_


	15. 33, 34

_Short one. I'm sorry, I've just been so sick lately. I missed four days of school though. That's a plus, right? :D_

_...Also I may not have come up with something for 35 yet. XD_

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 33 - Expectations<em>

* * *

><p>Porky was waiting at a dining table in a haunted mansion in the Mario world, stomping the spider legs that Giygas gave him as an a welcome-back gift to pass the time. He was here to recruit one, "King Boo", into Giygas' entourage. To be fair, he's never seen King Boo before, but he's the king of a large legion of the Mario universe's undead, so he'd be a great guy to hang around. He's expecting a lot from this guy, and it's not as if he'll be a failure or loser or anything...<p>

"Hello! I'm here!" King Boo yelled as he entered the dining room. Porky examined him. To tell the truth, he looked nothing like Porky expected, nor did he look very threatening. Still, he had to give him a chance.

"So, King Boo, I'm here to-" started Porky.

"Hold on." King Boo snapped his fingers and a Boo brought over a basket of cupcakes. "I'm sorry, go on."

"..." Porky took some cupcakes. "As I was saying, I'm here on behalf of..."

**"MUFFLE-BURGH-SNORFFLE-WERG**" King Boo was chewing cupcakes very loudly.

"_...YOU'RE INVITED TO JOIN MY BOSS, GIYGAS'S, POSSE, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN OR NOT?_" yelled Porky.

"Oh. Well, it's much better than Bowser and his bratty kid. Sure I'll- ACK!" King Boo started coughing out btis of cupcakes all over Porky's face.

"..._Are you done?_" growled Porky, using his extra appendages to wipe off the stuff like a windshield wiper.

"Totally. So, when are we getting together?" asked King Boo. Porky pulled himself out of his chair and started to walk away.

"We'll be picking you up in a few weeks. By the way, you better impress the boss, or he'll **murder your ass**." threatened Porky as he left the room.

"...W..What?" said King Boo quietly.

Porky briefly popped back into the room. "Nice cupcakes though. It'd be a good backup if you don't impress him."

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 34 - Stars<em>

* * *

><p>Mario, Luigi, Popo, Nana, and Ganondorf were gathered around the dinner-table for more story time.<p>

"..so, I flew one-a last time-a over Bugadoom's back and WHAM! I defeat-a him and I got another star-a!" finished Mario to the applause of the Ice Climbers and Ganondorf (who was interested in hearing about space adventures).

Luigi wanted to top him. No. Not like that. Don't be sick. "Well, I... uh... also got a star from-a the same-a galaxy."

"Oh! Tell us!" said Nana.

"Yeah! Tell us!" agreed Popo.

"Okay, here I-a go." began Luigi. "Okay, so I-a went there, and saw this-a Star in the tree. It was so-a obvious! You'd-a think Mario would notice it-a! So, I climbed up-a tree got the star and-"

"He got-a stuck trying to climb-a back down so I had to bail him out-a." interrupted Mario. Everyone but Luigi burst into laughter. Luigi glared at Mario until he added, "Sorry Luigi, had to be-a honest."

"Luigi, you're as much as a scaredy loser as that Lucas kid!" laughed Ganondorf. Somewhere, a kid's sanity continued to spiral downwards.

"...Just get back to your-a stories Mario." said Luigi glumly.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>So, I made a tumblr, that's what all the coolkids are doing these days, right? The link could be found in my profile, or just add hyperinuyasha before the tumblr address. Shameless advertising, I know. XD Use it to ask questions and stuff. I do like questions and feedback.<em>

_Speaking of which, souldin, if you're reading this, how come you haven't been reviewing recently? Your long and wordy reviews used to make my day. D:_

_OH WELL. TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS._


	16. 35, 36

_AOG - 35 - Hold My Hand_

* * *

><p>"Good morning Falco!" Falco heard Jigglypuff's voice in the morning. Ordinarily, he would open his eyes to see the sun, but instead, he saw nothing. Just got to get used to it he thought. Suddenly, something was forced into his mouth as he tasted something minty. He spit out whatever was in his mouth and tried to glare in Jiggylpuff's direction.<p>

"Jigglypuff, what the hell?" asked Falco.

He heard Young Link's voice. "Actually I did that."

"Okay then, what were you trying to do?"

"He was just trying to brush your teeth Falco." said Jigglypuff.

"What." responded Falco. "Why are you brushing my teth, and where did you even get the toothpas-" He was interrupted when something else got shoved into his mouth, this time, a spoonful of fruit. Falco chose to swallow it before going on another tangent. "Hey! Young Link! Don't feed me!"

"I was the one who did that." said Jigglypuff.

"Arg- you know what, that's it. I may be blind, but I'm not putting up with this. I refuse to let you two hold my hand and do everything for me. I can do things myself." argued Falco.

"But-"

"Save it Jigglypuff." said Falco. He got up and started to walk, hoping to god that he was making a dramatic exit into the jungle. Instead, he walked onto the beach and straight into the ocean. After several seconds (in which Jigglypuff and Young Link were deciding whether to feel sorry or laugh), Falco emerged, spitting water from his mouth. "Don't say anything."

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 36 - Precious Treasure<em>

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Samus was alone in her office, having taken off her suit to prepare for bedtime. She briefly scanned the room, making sure that no one else was there. She sighed with relief, having found no one. That's when she busted out her secret box, aka, her precious treasure. And her treasure...<p>

...was her supply of snacks. She immediately dove in for a chocolate bar, disregarding the fact that you shouldn't have sugar before bed. That rule is complete bullshit anyway. As far as I know. She munched on it lovingly, savoring the sweet, glorious taste. No one knows her grand secret of being obsessed with snacks. If anyone else knew, she would drown them a little, beat the crap out of them, and throw the unfortunate schmuck off a cliff, hopefully into the water so they drown again.

"Don't worry my precious. Samus is here." said Samus, hugging her box.

Oh Out Of haracter moments, you crack me up.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>That's all you get today unfortunately. I need to get to work on the next chapter of The Normals. And maybe the Hallowee- Pft hahahaha! Yeah, like that'll happen. Okay, I might get back to writing it one day, so do not worry!<em>


	17. 37, 38, 39

_Two short ones and one long-ish one. I AM ON A ROLL WITH UPDATES. Oh yes, and to the fans of 'The Normals', can you please go to my profile and vote for which arc you want to see next? There's a three-way tie and I don't want to have to be the deciding vote._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 37 - Eyes<em>

* * *

><p>Giygas' dark, empty eyes looked over his dominions. The Mushroom Kingdom was now being stared at by a giant Giygas clone. The entire sky of the Earthbound and WarioWare universes were covered in red clouds, twisting toward Giygas' head, which stared down at everyone below. Unless Giygas' consciousness took over the clones, the clones were usually not sentient. However, people down below didn't know that. People glanced nervously at the sky, looking at the dead eyes staring at them, expecting the clouds to do something.<p>

Meanwhile, the real Giygas laughed. He did enjoy playing mind games on people.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 38 - Abandoned<em>

* * *

><p>Gyroid sat silently at the bottom of the pond, moving his arms and waiting for his master to pick him up. After all, he did love him, right?<p>

_One day later..._

Gyroid was still confident that Fox would return to get him. Any minute now. He made his usual silly noises, sending bubbles up to the surface. It scared some fish away, but whatever.

_One week later..._

He stopped making noise. What was the point? No one can hear him anyway. The fish swam in from... god knows where and gave him curious glances. It's such a goddamn shame that they can't get him out of there.

_Three weeks later..._

There's no hope. No one will rescue him. No one cares. Certainly not master. And defintiely not the asshole yellow rat that threw him in the pond in the first place. Fishing lines were occasionally thrown into the pond to catch some of the passing fish. He hoped that a fishing hook would get hooked onto him so someone could pull him out. But that's not going to happen.

_Then..._

"What is this now?" said Peach. She had just went fishing in a nearby pond when she pulled out a Gyroid. She gave it a confused look until she remembered what it was and how it got there. "Oh right! You're Fox's! He must have forgotten to pick you up! Poor thing."

_A day later..._

The Gyroid was now happy. It was in a nice, dry place owned by a friendly girl who took his feelings into consideration. He wondered what had happened to master, but he didn't care that much.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 39 - Dreams<em>

* * *

><p>Meta Knight piloted the ship, heading to their next destination. He looked over to Fox and Pikachu, who were cuddled up and taking a nap together. He had to remind himself to separate them before Pikachu wakes up angry in the morning. He wondered if they were having nice dreams. What dreams were they having anyway?<p>

_Fox's dream..._

"Hey! Krystal!" Fox ran across a beach, meeting up with Krystal. "Krystal! I'm back! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Krystal turned to him slowly and coldly said, "I'm not."

Fox's happy smile turned into a frown. "Why not?"

"You've been gone for so long Fox. I've... found someone else." Then, to Fox's horror, Krystal reached into nothingness like a magician pulling something out of a hat and brought out Slippy of all people.

"Hi Fox!" said Slippy. Fox felt his world slipping away... which was precisely what happened, because he now found himself at the top of Hyrule Castle and was now falling toward the ground. Luckily this time, he landed in the water instead of the ground head-first. He swam up to the surface and opened his eyes to see Pikachu at the water's edge.

"Hey, Pikachu, help me get out?" said Fox. Pikachu turned... and revealed that he was wearing clowny facepaint. Fox started screaming. He did not like clowns. "_OH GOD WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN_."

"Fox. I have something for you." Pikachu pulled out a pie and threw it into Fox's face. Fox licked the cream.

"Wow, this is not bad. What's this pie made of?"

"_Cyanide, snake venom, Giygas dust, and turtles._" said clown Pikachu. Fox reacted in horror but then...

"Wait, turtle pie? Like with pecans and caramel and junk?" asked Fox.

"No. It's made..._ of actual turtles._" said Pikachu. Fox gasped, when suddenly, red demonic turtles came crawling out of his mouth, spitting out cyanide and snake venom. He started screaming as his skin started to decompose...

_Pikachu's dream..._

Eleven of the original twelve Smashers stood around a hole, which had a casket being lowered in. Inside the casket was the loveable oaf, Fox. Apparently, Pikachu found his body, which fell off Hyrule Castle, which resulted in his head being split open and, well, killing him. He did not mention that he was responsible for it. He stayed silent throughout the service as Master Hand gave a speech before flying off to inform the rest of the StarFox team while Crazy Hand tore up the Hyrule Castle garden to bring dirt in to help bury the dead man. Soon, everyone left, leaving Pikachu alone at the grave.

"I'm a terrible person..." Pikachu said to himself.

"You got that right." said an unknown voice. Standing right next to him was Meta Knight... somehow.

"...Meta Knight? You're not a Smasher yet. You dont even know me yet, how the hell did you even-"

"**I'M NOT META KNIGHT.**" Not-Meta Knight shed off his mask... revealing Giygas' face. Suddenly, the tiny body morphed into a very large red cloud. Suddenly, the ground opened up, creating new graves as the cloud dropped three bodies into them. The ground closed up, revealing new graves with three new headstones: Red, ROB, and... Wolf? Is this a joke? Dear lord let this be a joke and not real.

"Did... did you really..." said Pikachu.

"Yes. We killed them. **_And you and your friends are next._**" said Giygas threateningly.

_Back in reality..._

Meta Knight noted that Fox and Pikachu's faces were scrunched up, fear in their eyes. He then decided not to separate the two, so they could comfort each other from their bad dreams.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Remember to vote and review (coughSouldincough)!<em>


	18. 40

_A semi-longish chapter for this? This must be a first!_

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 40 - Rated<em>

* * *

><p>Giygas puts down the pencil and checkboard, glad that he's finally done. He had just finished up an up to date evaluation of his minions. What good boss wouldn't do that? Well, something like a minion evalulation would seem useless to a galactic abomination, but he needs it to learn which of his underlings are useful, which ones are useless, and which ones are in between.<p>

_**Porky** _  
><em>-Oh yes, my original minion. He was with me back in Earthbound, he helped me during the Subspace Emissary, and he's helping me once again. For some reason, he wanted spider legs to be implanted in his back. I suspect he wants to walk around without using his actual legs. He also has an army on his side, so that saves the trouble of forming one. Unfortunately, due to a poor decision on where to store my plans, the Smashers are now actively hunting down the Dimensional Secrets (especially Fox, Pikachu, and Meta Knight), so that hurts his grade.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Got Earthbound secret, took over the Earthbound universe, leads an army that doesn't hate him, and helped in the Wind Waker universe operation._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Gets along well with everyone and is platonic friends with Ashley. He fears Lucas, because he's scared he'll slit his throat in his sleep. This is perfectly reasonable._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: B<strong>_

**_Vaati_**  
><em> -A young man from the Zelda universe with powers over wind. He is obsessed with his looks and clothes, and he will have emotional breakdowns if they get messed up. He is useless in places air doesn't exist. Oddly he rarely actually uses his wind powers even when air is present. Perhaps he doesn't want to mess up his clothes? Personally, this is my fault for giving him a budget that he blew on designer clothes from Paris.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Got Animal Crossing universe secret with Mewtwo, got StarFox universe secret with King Boo (much to his displeasure), and participated in the Wind Waker universe operation._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Although he annoys everyone, he gets along well with them. Except King Boo. Apparently, King Boo called him fat once, and he hasn't let it go. This is ridiculous, considering this was an off-screen event. He hates Tom Nook for forcing him and Mewtwo to work at his store. Capitalism, ho._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: B-<strong>_

_**Mewtwo** _  
><em>-A former Melee Smasher that wants to get revenge on the other Smashers and take over the dimension while he's at it. He is definitely the most competent of my underlings, and he never makes a mistake (except when he's trying to make a fire; he has Roy for that though), and unlike others, he keeps his murderous urges under control, so he's the most stable of the Melee Smashers. I don't have much else to say on him.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Got Animal Crossing universe secret, Kirby universe secret, participated inWind Waker mission... Mewtwo's proved to be the most efficient Smasher._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: He is the leader of the other Melee Smashers, who all look up to him. Or is scared of him, I can't tell. The only person he hates is Tom Nook, due to reasons I already explained. Other than that, everyone respects him._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: A+<strong>_

**_Ashley_**  
><em> -A girl who likes destruction and killing and all things little girls shouldn't do. Her parents apparently ditched her back when she was young and she was born with a mental disorder, so that probably explains how she is. She used to work at WarioWare Inc but took it over, along with the rest of Diamond City. For a little girl, she's great at conquering. She's skilled at using magic and knives.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Got WarioWare secret, turned her universe into a crapsack world, turned Lucas to our side, and burned down several Wal-Mart stores. No one's sure why she hates Wal-Mart, but it shows initiative._  
><em><strong>-Relationships<strong>: She enjoys to physically, mentally, and emotionally torture Lucas; however, she authentically cares about him and she hates it when someone other than her hurts him. She also has a platonic friendship with Porky._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: A<strong>_

**_King Boo_**  
><em> -Useless fat sack of crap... at first. He is generally lazy, however, he has proved himself occasionally. He has an army of undead from the Mario universe, but they think he's a terrible leader and according to reports, a lot of them are deserting. I don't blame them. However, I admittedly admire King Boo's desire to impress everyone. Or make sure I don't kill him for being useless. In the meantime, I'll pretend not to acknowledge his efforts in order for him to work harder. Perhaps he could be the the great ghost king I had in mind if he puts his mind to it.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Got the Mario universe secret, StarFox universe secret, and helped out in Wind Waker universe operation. Despite this though, he doesn't put too muh effort into this work._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Everyone looks down on him, and he tries so hard to impress us. A lot fo them make fun of him, while the only one who truly hates him is Vaati. I would regret putting those two on a mission together if I wasn't secret;y laughing the whole time._  
><em>-<strong>Grade:<strong> I'll see what talents he could do when he actually is serious. Until then, no grade will be given._

_**Ridley** _  
><em>-A former space pirate who joined us because... well, he actually forgot. Ridley's rather spacey and easily distracted, and he's not as serious as everyone else (except King Boo and maybe Vaati). However, he's still quite dangerous; I just need to make him more focused. I also apparently gave him blaster cannon things on his shoulders, but Hyper keeps forgetting they exist. Ridley would probably win more fights if Hyper remembered. Of course, the bastard child doesn't want us to win.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Participated in Kirby universe mission, Wind Waker universe mission, oh yeah, and he's currently hiding in Hyper's room so he could kill his dad when the time comes. Of course, by the time Hyper reads this, it will be too late._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Gets along with everyone else and is too friendly not too hate anyone. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: C+<strong>. However, if he successfully kills Hyper's dad, it'll be bumped up to A-._

**_Jeff_**  
><em> -A former friend of Ness that joined me for protection from, well, most of the dimension. It's ironic that one of my former foes has joined up with me. Unfortunately, even after he was forcibly turned into a cyborg by Dr. Mario, he's utterly useless in combat. Unless you count blinding people with science. However, he makes this up with his scientific intelligence. Thanks to him, we have a warship that will glide through space and fry everyone in our way. I'll consider that as a pass for letting the heroes get the secret in the WarioWare universe.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments:<strong> Brainwashed some squirrels... whcih did not go well for him. However, as said, he designed us a giant warship._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships:<strong> Gets along relatively well with the other young Smashers. However, all of my minions will turn on him when he disses Nintendo. Actually, everyone turns against him. If he's a danger to public relations when we take over the dimension, I'm going to execute him._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: C<strong>_

**_Tom Nook_**  
><em> -A raccoon or tanooki from the Animal Crossing universe. I convinced him to join our side because he's competent, sane, and a very good financial backer. He's been franchising his stores across the dimension and it'll ultimately replace Walmart and Target and such when we take over the dimension. However, like Jeff, he can't fight. I gave him a powerful broom for him to use as a weapon, but his fighting skills still need improvement. He also has the magical ability to appear and reappear wherever he wants.<em>  
><em><strong>-Accomplishments:<strong> Participated in Kirby universe mission, Wind Waker universe mission, and is the financial backer for our schemes. It's expensive to deal with the messes and destruction these idiots cause. I also have to pay minion wages, but those guys are paying their own minions. In short, I'm grateful for Nook's help in financial matters._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships:<strong> The Melee Smashers don't like him very much due to forcing them to work for him and being an overall slave driver._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: B<strong>_

**_Link_**  
><em> -A Brawl Smasher that I've driven to insanity. He has unsatisfiable murderous rages, however, at least he's completely loyal to me. His swordsmanship skills are superb and he's good at looking innocent... until his identity as my minion was revealed in a courtroom case by Meta Knight. I swear, if I get around to killing that trio of annoying Smashers, he'll be dying first, and it'll be painful. Before that though, he was a useful spy and even revealed that a rebellion was made against me. If they weren't situated in just one universe though, I would admit that they sound formidible. Then again, GAG doesn't exactly roll off a person's tongue.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments:<strong> Revealed GAG organization and retrieved Wind Waker universe secret._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: He was immediately deployed upon turning evil, so he hasn't really interacted with the rest of the underlings._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: B<strong>_

**_Lucas_**  
><em> -Another Brawl Smasher recruited to our side. Ashley's broke his mind and sanity, and it took one little trick to make him lose faith in the Smashers and come to us. Lucas is completely insane, believing that no one loves him except us, his 'friends'. He only listens to me and Ashley, so at least he's taking orders from competent people. His murderous urges are based on whether Ashley and I want him to be murderous, or if he's with Porky.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Participated in Wind Waker mission. Other than that, he hasn't done much yet._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Speaking of Porky, he wants to kill him for the terrible things he's done to him. They're trying to become friends, but I sense that'll be difficult. He's also a bit clingy with Ashley._  
><em>-<strong>Grade:<strong> Not Needed; Ashley chooses to judge Lucas herself._

**_Dr. Mario_**  
><em> -A mad scientist who likes performing horrible medical experiments. I recently discovered that he's been dragging captured people from the Earthbound world into his room to... Well, the janitors reported seeing eyeballs and blood covering the entire room. I may be a horrible evil villain, but we have to be classy about things. Besides, Dr. Mario's experiments may ruin public opinion on us and may result in an uprising after we gain control of the dimension. Despite this though, he's a fighter on the level of Mario himself. He refuses to tell me how he and Mario manage to be separate people, so he's somewhat untrustworthy. His favorite weapons are surgery implements, which I admit is unique for our team.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Missions to Kirby and Wind Waker universes have been a success. He also burned down an entire town with Ashley's minions... which.. wasn't necessary. At all. He also turned Jeff into a cyborg, but Jeff is still somehow a disappointment._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: He honestly sees and acknowledges Mewtwo as leader. I suspect he views all of my human underlings as future test subjects, which actually worries me._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: C+<strong>_

**_Pichu_**  
><em> -Pikachu's devolved form. He has an insane grudge against Pikachu, as he believes that he took his place, even though Pichu wasn't among the original Smashers in the first place. He is motivated solely through blind psychotic rage, so he's a hinderance unless the enemy we're facing is Pikachu. He's also been learning skills to use in his eventual battle against his nemesis. Reminds me of Ness. And I despise Ness.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Kirby and Wind Waker universe missions were successes. He also took control of King Boo's Boos, which shows that he has leadership skills. It also demonstrates how even King Boo's minions don't like him._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Sees Mewtwo as leader and is good friends with everyone else. He has no enemies among our group, so that's a good thing._  
><em>-<strong>Grade: B-<strong>_

**_Roy _**  
><em>-A Melee Smasher who's a pyromaniac. He spends his free time setting things on fire and occasionally people. However, he's not as enraged as Dr. Mario and Pichu, so that's a positive. He knows how to handle many incendiary weapons, however, he chooses to stick with his sword. Other than that, I don't have much to say on this guy. He needs some more screen time to himself. I should threaten Hyper to do that, for the good of him and you pathetic readers. That's right. I know you're reading this.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Accomplishments<strong>: Kirby universe mission, Wind Waker universe mission, and helped design weapons for Jeff's warship._  
><em>-<strong>Relationships<strong>: Looks up to Mewtwo like the other Melee Smashers._  
><strong><em>-Grade:<em>_ B_**

* * *

><p><em>Aw, you really do care about your underlings Giygas.<em>

**_Blame my emotions Hyper. Blame my emotions._**

_...Wait, what's that part about my dad?_

**_Don't you have school?_**

_Real author notes: Expect a chapter of The Normals soon. I'm considering combining the last two chapters of Attack fo Giygas for one big finale, but let's see if my laziness will get in the way. I'm also planning a one-shot story where Shadow the Hedgehog is a trigger happy asshole. Should be fun. :D_


	19. 41, 42

_Okay, so I went to Gamestop and I saw a copy of Persona 3 FES there and I was like, dude I still have a PS2 and I heard the Persona series is great._

_Prepare to expect slower updates for everything._

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 41 - Teamwork<em>

* * *

><p>"Teamwork is awesome!" blurted out Fox. Meta Knight and Pikachu glanced at him, which was perfectly reasonable considering that Fox had just blurted it out of nowhere.<p>

"Uh-huh... what the hell are you talking about this time Fox?" asked Pikachu.

"You know, I'm just admiring us. As a team." said Fox. He cleared his throat so he could start explaining away to the others, who were still clueless as to what's the point of all this. He grabbed Meta Knight around the body, as if attempting a bro hug. "Meta Knight, without you, we wouldn't have any conscience! Or competence! Whatever, point is, you're important!"

Meta Knight tried to say something about this but realized that they_ really were_ incompetent without his help. "Oh. Thanks Fox."

Fox put his other arm around Pikachu, also embracing him in a manly hug. "And Pikachu, you're a great fighter! Sure, Meta Knight has his sword, but you can attack from a range! And that's totally sweet!"

While Meta Knight felt a little betrayed, Pikachu was honored. "Wow, really?"

"And I'm..." began Fox. He opened his mouth, but then closed it as his face started to fall. "...not that special."

"What are you talking about Fox?" asked Meta Knight.

"I mean, how am I important? Other than being funny?"

"Dude, how stupid are you?" asked Pikachu.

"It varies."

"Not what I mean. Meta Knight could fly a spaceship, sure, but you can drive and pilot anything! Remember 'The Little Fox That Could'?"

Fox thought over this while Meta Knight continued to frown. "Yeah... aren't they making a movie based on that?"

"Not the point. Point is, you are important buddy." said Pikachu. And so Fox stopped holding Meta Knight and focused his attention on squeezing Pikachu in a bro hug that quickly turned into something incredibly awkward. Meanwhile, Meta Knight was brooding, repeating to himself that his competence is what makes him important to this team.

* * *

><p><em>AOG - 42 - Standing Still<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey. Check this out." giggled Porky. He brought Ridley, King Boo, and Vaati into the throne room, where Giygas was sitting. However, the Giygas body wasn't moving; his consciousness was off somewhere else, leaving his Giegue body motionless and completely exposed. "Want to help me prank the shit out of him?"<p>

"He won't get mad?" asked Vaati.

"I made sure all the security cameras were off. He'll never know."

"We have security cameras?"

"Look, let's just assume they were always there."

"Hold on." said Ridley. "Last time when King Boo and I pranked him, he sent us into... this... horrible dimension. And it was horrible. And scary. Did I say horrifically scary yet?"

"Don't get redundant." muttered Vaati.

"Hey hey hey!" clamored King Boo, trying to grab everyone's attention. "Aren't we supposed to be pulling a prank?"

"And now you stop being lazy. Whatever. Quick, lets get some things... someone stay here and watch him. This will be so sweet." said Porky.

_An hour later..._

Giygas' consciousness returned to his Giegue body. He was just monitoring things over in the WarioWare universe, and so far, everything there was completely bleak. Of course, since this is the bad side, this is a perfectly good thing. He stretched his limbs, which were practically frozen from standing all day. He took one step forward...

...into a rake, which ended up hitting him in the face.

"...What the hell is this." grumbled Giygas. He tried to walk around it, only to get hit by another rake. He reeled backwards, only to get hit by another one... then another. At some point, he finally composed himself and started to snap each rake in half. Meanwhile, the prankers, who were watching via a camera set up in the room, were laughing at Giygas' misfortune.

And then Giygas looked at the direction of the camera. "**_I could hear you guys laughing from upstairs..._**"

They quickly escaped into the stage teleporter room before Giygas even took a step into the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Well, I'm off to save the world by shooting myself in the head. Ciao!_


End file.
